ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Up
Burning Up 'is the 9th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Plot ''Aggregor is using a Holographic Communicator with his Tennyson Destroyers. (Aggregor): I want you to bring Tennyson to me, and make sure you don't leave any evidence, or make any errors like before. (Pyronite Tennyson Destroyer): Yes, master Aggregor. He turns it off. (Human Tennyson Destroyer): What's the plan? (Pyronite Tennyson Destroyer): I need Flame, Charcoal, and Magmaton. Everyone else, stay here. (Human Tennyson Destroyer): But Overheat, what about the rest of us? (Overheat): I said everyone else stays here, Ricky. Got it? (Ricky): Fine. On Earth, Ben is chasing down Xilar. (Xilar): Ben Tennyson, it's been a while. (Ben): Yeah, I'm not saying I'm pleased, Xilar. (Xilar): Ha, I've changed since our last encounter. (Ben): Really? Well so have I! Ben transforms into Rath. (Rath): Lemme tell ya something, Xilar! Rath is gonna beat you up like Rath wasn't even trying! (Xilar): That made no sense! (Rath): I know! Rath charges at him, only to be thrown into a brick wall. (Rath): Is that all you got? Because Rath is ready to kick your butt! Xilar disappears. (Rath): Um, yeah! You better teleport away from Rath! He reverts back to Ben, and Rook runs up to him. (Rook): What did I miss? (Ben): Oh, just me take down Xilar and then him chickening out. A fireball barely misses Ben's head. (Ben): What the? Another fireball comes flying in, and hits Ben in the leg. (Ben): Ouch! He transforms into Heatblast. (Heatblast): That's better. Okay, whoever you are, show yourself! 2 more fireballs are thrown at him. (Heatblast): I said show yourself, not continue firing at me! The 4 fireballs start to look like Pyronites. (Rook): Um, Ben? I don't think someone was firing fireballs at you. (Heatblast): But they were really coming at me themselves... (Overheat): How right you are. (Magmaton): So, when do we get to beat him up? (Heatblast): A bunch of Pyronites verses one super hero, I think the one who will be beating people up here is me! He creates a fireball and launches it at Flame, who absorbs it. (Heatblast): Okay, new plan, run! He transforms into Echo Echo. (Echo Echo): Just kidding! He blasts Overheat with sonics, but he showed no weakness. (Echo Echo): Okay, let's kick it up a notch! He transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo. (Ultimate Echo Echo): This'll do! (Flame): For us, yes. For you, not so much... He and Charcoal shoot fireballs at Ultimate Echo Echo, who dodges. (Charcoal): HOLD STILL TENNYSON, AGGREGOR WANTS YOU..sadly..he wants you alive... (Ultimate Echo Echo): But Aggregor is too scared to fight me himself.. (Magmaton): Do not insult Master Aggregor! Magmaton rips out the ground underneath him and throws it at Ultimate Echo Echo. (Rook): BEN-DUDE!! He runs to Ben, who is lying on the ground. (Ben): Dude...STOP CALLING ME THAT! Alright Tennyson Destroyers, you guys wanna brawl? Then let's do this! He transforms into Rupture and punches Charcoal. (Charcoal): ERRR... He throws Rupture into a wall and traps him in a Prison Cube. (Rupture): That's it! He transforms into Cannonbolt and presses the Infinitrix symbol twice. (Infinite Cannonbolt): LET'S DO THIS THING! (Charcoal): What did he say? (Magmaton): Dunno.... The prison cube explodes. (Infinite Cannonbolt): Round 2? (Flame): TENNYSON DESTROYERS...today...we have failed...retreat! The three Pyronites disappear as Ben reverts back. (Ben): Cowards... He picks up a holodisk on the ground. (Aggregor): You may have won this time Tennyson, but the real fight is about to begin. '''THE END.... Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Tennyson Destroyers (Pyronite Members: Overheat, Flame, Charcoal, and Magmaton) *Xilar (First reappearance) *Aggregor (technically) Aliens Used *Rath *Heatblast (First reappearance) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Rupture *Cannonbolt *Infinite Cannonbolt (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Season One Category:Revenge Of Aggregor Arc